


Benevolence

by loudmarble



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, Gunshot Wounds, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudmarble/pseuds/loudmarble
Summary: Weiss had never considered herself to be much a hero or a good citizen. In a moment of compassion, however, she does a kind act. How does she get repaid? By getting shot, of course!NOTICE: This work is on hiatus until I feel I have a better grasp on writing and provide better content. Thank you for all the kind words!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Supernatural Affairs: Nine Cases](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970294) by [brokenmimir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmimir/pseuds/brokenmimir). 



> This is the first fanfiction I have ever published, so please keep that in mind when you read my story. Thanks for checking it out. Tags, characters, and relationships to be added as the story progresses.

She didn't expect her suspect to unload his entire clip into her chest. She lay there on the concrete, feeling the sun. Any other time she'd curse, she hated the heat it brought, but in that moment she couldn't bring herself to do anything but lay there and feel the stings and aches. She could feel the blood leaving her body and finally sighed. 

Weiss pushed herself off of the ground, ignoring the gasps and shocked voices of the passerby. She opened her mouth to speak, but the only thing that came out was blood. Weiss closed her mouth and limped to the alley she saw the thief run down. 

As she was dragging her feet, Weiss reflected on the situation. The only reason any of this happened was that the man had stolen a girl's backpack and being in that situation herself, Weiss chased the man. She should have taken into consideration that he may have been armed, but even if she knew he was she wouldn't think him to be that willing to take another life over a bag. But humans are unpredictable, something she knew very well. 

The alley smelled terrible, making it the second worst thing she'd experience that day. The first was obvious. A metallic clang stole her attention away from the stench to another alley. Weiss clenched her jaw, she hoped the man would be too frightened by her appearance to do anything. Motivated by that hope, she sped up her pace and walked as fast as she could down the adjacent alley.

It was a dead end. There was no sign of the man except for a shaking trash can. Weiss almost left right then, not wanting to face the man who shot her covered in trash. Thankfully that was not the case, as the closer she got she could see that the man was only leaning on the bin, holding the bag close to his chest. He had sweat running down the sides of his face, obviously in some kind of shock. If he hadn't tried to kill her, she might have felt sympathy. 

Her voice was strong when she spoke. “Give me that bag,” his eyes shot open and he flung his entire body against the wall, facing her. “Give me the bag and I might forgive you trying to kill me.”

“Y-you're dead!” He shrieked, flinching away from her, “you can't be real, I shot you, you should be dead, you're dead! I saw it!” 

Weiss sighed, but it came out as a wheeze. Her lungs must have been a victim of his lack of aim. “You didn't see anything, you ran away. Now give me the bag or I might have to give you the same treatment you gave me earlier.”

He threw the bag at her as if it were rigged to explode. “Take it! I don't fucking want it, it wasn't worth it!”

Weiss stepped back when she caught it. It was quite heavy. She stepped away from the man, watching him squirm while gripping his head. Weiss guessed, judging by his reaction, that his attempt at killing her wasn't something he really wanted and did it purely on instinct. That, or he didn't know what to do when faced by a woman he unloaded an entire clip on. “Go away!” 

He was screaming now, saliva jumping from his lips. “Go away! You're dead, go away! Let me die! Leave me alone!”

Weiss did as she asked and walked out of the alley. She held the bag with both of her hands, allowing exhaustion seep into her bones. She could see a crowd of people surround the entrance of the alley, and braced herself for the storm of questions. 

The crowd of people were not loud, just curious. Weiss was thankful, the last thing she needed was people yelling into her ear. She had enough of that from the man. Looking around the crowd, Weiss realized that she didn't get to see the face of the girl it belonged to. Weiss felt a headache brew and held out the backpack for the people to see. 

The bag itself was quite small, probably made to wear around one shoulder. It was worn, the red on its pockets faded. Duct tape covered holes and attached straps. Weiss was puzzled why the man would steal something like this. “Did anyone the owner of this bag?”

A hand was raised, and the crowd moved to allow a short girl walk to Weiss. She was cute, Weiss noticed, with rosy cheeks and a button nose. Her clothes resembled the backpack, worn with a black and red color scheme. Her hair was similar, it was black with red tips. “The bag's mine,” the girl said with a smile.

Weiss handed the bag back to the girl and only noticed it then that she had gotten blood on the back of it. She almost ripped it away from the girl but decided to communicate verbally rather than like a brute. “Be careful. There is blood on the back.”

The girl turned her bag around, inspecting it. She grimaced and held the bag away from her body. “Gross, yeah. Well uh, thank you anyways? Are you okay?”

Weiss raised her eyebrows and looked down at her body. There was still a steady flow of blood gushing from her chest, she still wheezed when she took a breath. “I'll be okay,” she looked at the crowd. “The man is down that alley, to the right. Don't do anything to him, just call the police,” she caught the gaze of a blonde man with a phone in his had, “like you should have already done.” 

After her short lecture, Weiss pushed her way through the crowd. Once she was a few feet away and their focus wasn't on her, she spit up the blood that gathered in her mouth. Weiss was never going to be a hero, this was not fun. She heard someone approach but ignored them until they spoke. “Hey, um. My sister has a bar near here if you want to get patched up? I don't know how you're still standing, but she could help.”

The girl from earlier was standing next to her, still holding the bag like it had a disease. Weiss held out her hand, she would hold the bag on the way to the bar. “I'd appreciate it,” Weiss gestured the girl to come closer, “I'll carry the bag.”

The girl smiled, a carbon copy of her previous grin. Weiss, now away from the public eye, smiled back as she took the bag.


	2. No shirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bullets = Splinters

“I didn't say it earlier,” the girl said as they walked, “but my name's Ruby.” Weiss looked at her and chuckled. “It fits. My name is Weiss.”

Weiss left out her last name. The girl obviously had no idea who she was by just looking at her, so it was safe to assume she wouldn't know if Weiss mentioned it. As they were walking, Weiss kept the bag close to her body. It was a good thing that most of the people that were walking around them were walking towards them because the bag did nothing to block the blood on the back of her jacket. 

It only took about twenty minutes to get to the bar. Weiss hated them, but Ruby was nice and offered her help. It was better than doing it herself or paying hospital fees. Ruby was about to open the door, but she turned to Weiss. “It's a little crowded in there, but don't worry. With the lights and all, they won't be able to see,” Ruby gestured at Weiss' body, “that.”

With that said, the two stepped in. The first thing Weiss noticed was the lights Ruby mentioned. They would be beautiful in any other setting. The pounding bass of the music and loud people irritated Weiss's headache, making her ease her clenched jaw. Ruby held up her hand. “Here, take my hand. I don't wanna lose you in this sea of people.”

Weiss accepted Ruby's hand. Ruby looked like she was too young to even be in a bar, but despite that, she looked like she was used to this kind of commotion. The way she wove around and dodged the dancing people showed as much. Weiss was impressed until Ruby led her to the bar, where a tall man with red sunglasses and a beard stood, cleaning a glass. “Hey Junior, is Yang around? I need to talk to her.”

“Yeah, she's in the back,” Junior had a deep voice, which helped his intimidating presence. Ruby led her away from the man to where Weiss assumed Yang was. They went behind the bar, where a door was cracked. Ruby opened it, peeking inside. “Yang?” 

“In here!” A high voice called. Ruby smiled and ushered Weiss inside. She pointed to a threadbare couch. Weiss cringed when she sat on it, making a conscious effort to keep her back straight and away from the cushion. She watched as Ruby walked into another room, a room with the door closed but Weiss could see the light underneath. 

Ruby went inside the room, leaving Weiss alone. Weiss looked around. The couch was on the wall, near the entrance, so she got a full view of the entire room. There were cots lined up against the wall opposite to her, with chairs on the wall to her left. Weiss hadn't the slightest clue as what this room was used for, and didn't want to ask. 

Weiss sat there, waiting for Ruby. Minutes passed, and Weiss was becoming irritated. She had since left the couch, as sitting up straight with her injuries made breathing difficult. Rather than stand straight and suffer the same thing, she paced. She stopped when Ruby cracked open the door, looking for her. 

Their eyes met and Ruby opened the door for her. “C'mon, Yang's downstairs.” Weiss walked to the steps. Looking down them, she noticed that it probably led to a basement. Ruby stood at the top, still waiting for her. “If you or your sister kidnap me, I won't be happy.”

It took Ruby a moment to catch on. When she did, she laughed. Weiss was surprised, not many people found her funny. And if they did, the most she got out of them was a small chuckle. Weiss blushed, Ruby didn't notice. She led the two of them down the stairs, and while Ruby didn't seem to mind Weiss kept her steps light and careful.

The steps looked like wooden planks placed on top of each other to resemble stairs. Weiss didn't want to add falling through basement steps to her list of injuries. “My sisters might be a little intimidating at first. Don't worry, though,” Ruby's voice became a whisper, “she won't hurt you if you're with me.”

Weiss nodded, counting the number of injuries she could sustain from just being in the building alone. When they reached the bottom, Ruby walked to who Weiss recognized as Yang. “Hey,” Yang said. She was faced away from Weiss, so Weiss couldn't see much of her. But even from that angle, Weiss knew that Yang was muscular, especially with the tank top she had on. Another thing she could see, the clear as day prosthetic right arm attached at her bicep.

While Yang was busy, Weiss set down the bag. Ruby picked it up and set it on a nearby couch. It was much brighter down there than upstairs, Weiss noticed, and a lot more comforting. Despite it being in a basement, the furniture down there was quite nice. There was a flat screen TV set up in front of another couch, making it have a total of three couches. The third was close to the table Yang was working on.

Weiss watched Ruby as she carefully pulled the belongings out of her bag. First, a laptop. Weiss knew it was expensive by its logo. Now it made sense as to why the man stole it. Second, two textbooks. And finally, a lunch bag. Ruby probably had just gotten off school when her bag was stolen, which made sense considering she was next to a cafe near Beacon.

Beacon was a school Weiss had always wanted to go to, and she hoped to soon convince her father that it was a capable school worthy of her attendance. This was an excuse, of course, as more than anything Weiss was growing tired of the students at her current school. It was a private school, only for those who could afford to attend. Because of that, only the rich attended and that left Weiss with the most stuck up, entitled students she had ever met.

“So, you got yourself hurt huh?” Yang finally said. Both Ruby and Weiss looked at Yang, who had turned around. “What's the inju...”

Yang's sentence trailed off until it died. Her eyes were wide as she looked at Weiss. “Holy shit, how are you still breathing?!” Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to soothe her headache. “Look, can you help or not?”

Yang's expression changed. She gave Weiss a close look. “I think so, let me go grab my things.” 

Ruby got up to follow Yang into a back room. Weiss pulled her phone out of her pocket. The screen was fine, other than specks of blood. Weiss wiped them off with her sleeve before checking the time. It was a quarter past four. Weiss wondered why people would party at a bar this early.

Both Ruby and Yang carried boxes and placed them on the table. Yang opened both of them while Ruby went to Weiss and explained the procedure. “Yang has been here for a while, so she's dealt with quite a few bullet wounds and stuff like that,” Ruby looked at Weiss and flushed pink, “nothing like this though. You'll need to take off your clothes so she can put the gauze on. Has this happened before?”

Weiss considered the question. She had never been shot before, but she was stabbed once and it healed after a few days. It was with a sword, though, a mistake by her sister. “No. This is a first for me, but I have been stabbed. It took a few days to completely heal. The bullets should come out on their own, like a splinter. I haven't been shot, but my sister has.” Ruby looked surprised. “She's in the military.”

Ruby's expression softened. “Yang?”

Yang looked up, hand holding a needle and thread. “She doesn't need that, I think the gauze'll do fine.” Yang looked skeptical. Ruby took Weiss's and led her over to the table. 

“She says it's like splinters, the bullets'll work themselves out. I think we'll just have to give her some wraps to stop the bleeding.”

Yang nodded. She grabbed a large roll of gauze. “You'll have to take off that jacket and shirt of yours,” Yang said, looking at her shirt, “I'll see if I can get you one to wear before you go on your way.”

“Thank you,” Weiss said, shrugging off her now sticky jacket. Ruby picked it up by the collar and threw it in a trashcan near the table. Weiss smiled, but it vanished when she gripped the hem of her shirt. She peeked at Ruby, who blushed and looked away. Yang looked impatient, so Weiss pulled it off. 

“Holy fuck,” Yang whispered under her breath. 

Weiss glared. “Language.”

Yang laughed. She unwrapped the gauze and began to wrap it around her wounds. Weiss surprised herself with how nice the pressure felt. It took less time than she expected, so when Yang was done she was standing near the table, without a shirt. 

“So...” Ruby began, “are you like a ghost or something?”

Weiss turned around, confusion etched across her face. “Am I a what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed this i'm sorry it's bad

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration for this story from This is Gospel, by Panic! at the Disco, Supernatural Affairs: Nine cases by brokenmimir, and The Heiress, The Princess, and the Two Immortals by Akiruo (Akiruo02), Celestialpricess, and Winter1112. Thanks for reading!


End file.
